


【瓶邪abo】孕期play之角色扮演

by ningmengjing



Category: ABO - Fandom, 吴邪 - Fandom, 张起灵 - Fandom, 瓶邪 - Fandom
Genre: M/M, 瓶邪 - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-28
Updated: 2019-06-28
Packaged: 2020-05-28 10:58:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19392727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ningmengjing/pseuds/ningmengjing
Summary: 温馨提示：怕有人误会，再次强调是瓶邪only注意是角色扮演，不要怕接受不了角色扮演的慎入慎入慎入





	【瓶邪abo】孕期play之角色扮演

**Author's Note:**

> 是角色扮演！瓶邪only

自打怀孕之后吴邪睡觉就多了一个习惯，必须要张起灵从后背用胳膊紧紧环绕把他抱在怀里才能睡的安稳，自己一个人睡觉总觉得不踏实。刚开始吴邪还觉得有点不好意思，不过这个习惯一直到他现在怀孕都四个多月了还是没能改掉。他看着张起灵对这个问题也没什么意见，干脆就把这个姿势当成了每晚的固定模式。

而最近几天张起灵公司接到一个大型项目合作，每天在公司忙的焦头烂额，晚上下班都要带着一堆文件资料回家看。到点睡觉的时候，也是在床上抱着哄他先睡着，再悄悄起床去书房里看文件。

今天晚饭的时候，张起灵从公司给他来了一个电话，告诉他晚上估计是回不去了，明天就要上桌和对方代表谈判，今天晚上全公司上下都要通宵达旦的加班。告诉他想吃什么就告诉保姆阿姨，今天晚上就不要出门了，等阿姨走后关好门窗乖乖睡觉。

晚饭时候阿姨按照张起灵的嘱咐，给吴邪按照营养配比食谱做了四菜一汤，见吴邪没什么其他要求就先走了。看着满桌子热气腾腾的丰盛饭菜，吴邪却感觉提不起来胃口，总觉得缺点什么。缺什么呢？难道是因为这段饭没有那闷油瓶子在饭桌前逼他吃蔬菜？不应该啊！没了他那看管犯人似的咄咄逼人的目光，我应该吃的更香才对啊？吴邪一边恨恨的在心里骂那不回家的闷油瓶，一边填鸭似的往嘴里扒了几口饭菜，没吃几口就觉得有些胸闷，放下筷子，跑回卧室躺着去了。

也不知道过了多久，吴邪迷迷糊糊地被渴醒了。不知道是不是卧室的空调开的太热，干的他有些口干舌燥。要是能喝点那种冰冰凉凉的，带点气泡的饮料就好了。那不如就喝雪碧吧！可是张起灵平时根本就不让他喝碳酸饮料，家里的膨化零食都少的可怜。

吴邪打开卧室的台灯看了眼挂钟，现在才晚上八点多，便利店应该还开着呢吧？反正张起灵也不在家，此时不喝更待何时，你不让我喝，我还不能自己偷偷喝吗？这种背着老张干坏事的刺激感，是多么可遇而不可求啊！

想到这里，吴邪利落地穿好衣服，拿上钱包钥匙，心情雀跃的奔向楼下便利店的汽水，恨不得插上翅膀飞过去。

买完了雪碧，吴邪一边美滋滋地喝着汽水，一边慢慢地上楼往家里走。走到门口掏钥匙的时候，发现门口的声控灯不知道怎么坏了，光线太暗又对不准锁眼儿，他只好把雪碧瓶子放在地上，微弯下腰摸索着往里插钥匙。他刚把钥匙插进门锁里，忽然耳边传来一声低沉的“别动！”，一只有力的大手从背后紧紧捂住他的嘴巴，一个带着棱角的坚硬东西抵住了他的后腰。

吴邪顿时宛如被倒了一盆冰水，遍体生寒，握住钥匙的手都开始止不住地颤抖。这是全市最好地段的小区，出入大门都要指纹，这个拿着凶器的歹徒到底是怎么进来的？更何况偏偏今晚张起灵又不在家，他一个大着肚子的孕夫怎么打得过一个身强力壮的行凶者？想到这里吴邪从心底里涌起一阵绝望，呜呜咽咽拼命挣扎着想从歹徒的桎梏中挣脱出来，却只能在摩擦中感受到背后男人那坚硬紧实的肌肉，悬殊的力量对比之下，他就像一条小鱼被人捏在手里任人鱼肉。

身后的男人捂在他嘴上的手加了力气，在他耳边低沉地说道：“你不要叫，把门打开，我不会伤害你。”说完又暗示性地把那带着棱角的凶器往他后腰上怼了怼，那尖锐的触感刺激的他一阵哆嗦，唯恐他伤害到肚子里的孩子，嘴又被男人从背后捂的死紧，只好轻轻点头，顺从地用钥匙把门打开了。那个男人捂着他一起进了门，随手把门关上便一把把他正面压在玄关的墙上，还没等吴邪反应过来什么意思，就感觉到一只大手暗示性的摸上了他的肉感十足的屁股，不断揉捏着丰满的臀肉，色情意味十足。

客厅里没有开灯，一片漆黑，他看不见歹徒的模样，却能感觉到身后那只大手不再满足于隔着布料的触感，一把拉下他的裤子和内裤，直接把手放在了臀瓣上狠狠揉弄。那绝妙的触感像是在抚摸两瓣柔软的多汁蜜桃，细腻的触感粘的男人的大手根本舍不得放开，甚至顺着臀缝开始向那两瓣臀肉内的小穴探去。吴邪被摸的浑身抖如筛糠，心惊胆战，拼命挣扎着摆动身体，不想让他得逞。身后的男人放开了捂住他的嘴，转而摸向了他的肚子，暗示性的按压了一下，靠在他耳边沉沉警告：“这房子隔音效果怎么样我猜你比我更清楚。你可以试试喊破喉咙，看看有没有人来救你。不想让你肚子里的这个受苦，就给我乖乖听话，嗯？”

吴邪抑制不住地颤抖着，闭着双眼流出泪水，恐惧之下全身无力，只能瑟瑟发抖地尽可能蜷缩着自己的身体，希望这是一场可怕的噩梦，一旦梦醒了他就会看到张起灵正在抱着他睡觉，看到他的守护神在身边用坚实的臂膀搭建起一个无比强大的庇护所。

然而身后传来的触感打破了他的所有幻想。那只大手顺着大腿内侧轻轻掰开了两瓣臀瓣，继而用带着茧的两根手指慢慢向他穴内探入。那两根手指在他穴里重重搅拌，扣刮着敏感的穴肉。怀孕之后的身体本来就十分敏感，平时一个微小的触碰都能让他难耐不住，更何况此刻深入浅出的的探弄，就算他再不愿意承认此刻的感觉，也控制不了后穴里传来的叽咕叽咕的水声，那声音在黑暗沉寂的夜里显得格外响亮，让人脸红心跳。

听着这淫靡的水声，身后的男人倒是很不痛快似地又加了一根手指在穴内捣弄翻搅，一边又在他耳边喷出灼热的呼吸，质问道：“被人强迫还能爽的流水？这水多的都快把我整条裤子沾湿了，可真淫荡。”

吴邪不愿意接受这个丢人的事实，拼命捂着自己的嘴，想掩盖住那快要溢出口中的呻吟，却被男人的粗暴的拉开手，捏着下巴将他的脸转过来，重重地吻了上去。

那男人的吻就和他整个人的气场一样霸道，先是把他的嘴唇裹在嘴里含弄添湿，又不断用牙尖轻轻刺痛着他娇嫩的嘴唇，甚至还忍不住咬了一口，一种刺痛传来，吴邪的嘴里出现了点淡淡的铁锈味，这男人居然直接将他的嘴唇咬破了！接着男人又用舌头强硬地撬开他紧闭的牙关，在口腔里翻江倒海肆意添弄，不放过口腔中的每一个角落，还勾着他的舌头往自己嘴里缠。

吴邪被这霸道的吻法吻的几乎无法呼吸，想侧过身拼命用手去推男人的胸肌，但是下体又牢牢把握在男人手里，真是叫天天不应 叫地地不灵，只能像只被欺负到极致的小动物一样呜呜咽咽，嘴里的口水流的到处都是，都被男人霸道的吸进了嘴里，两个人的唾液彼此交缠，早就分不清你我，吴邪还被迫吞了好几口男人的口水。

最后还是男人看吴邪哽咽抽搐的太厉害了，才从他嘴里抽出舌头，吴邪连忙大吸了几口气，好半天才喘匀了气息。那个男人虽然放过了他的口舌，却又开始舔弄起了他红红的眼角，同时又开始快速用手指在后穴里抽插，双管齐下，吴邪好不容易才平复的气息又开始急促起来，那一声声喘息在黑夜里尤为明显，听的男人欲望勃发，阴茎爆起。

那男人从吴邪后穴里抽出沾满淫液的手指，还带出来一大摊多余的水液，这淫靡的模样刺激的男人忍不住在他屁股上拍了一巴掌。

他抬高了吴邪的一条大腿，手稳稳握扶着大腿内侧，用那粗壮勃起的阴茎满满戳刺着流水的小穴，看那小穴饥渴难耐的蠕动起了粉嫩的穴肉，他忍不住挺着将阴茎送进穴口。男人的夜视力远超于常人，即使是在漆黑没有灯光的夜晚，他也能看清那口诱人的小穴一寸一寸的将他的阴茎吞了进去，穴里的软肉还在不断吸戳着龟头，那温热的触感让他出了一身薄汗。

终于男人一个挺身，将整条阴茎都送入了肠道，缓缓动腰抽插想刺激肠道流出更多的淫水。吴邪死死咬着自己手背，不愿意发出淫荡的呻吟，但是却根本无法忽略体内的大家伙给他带来的灭顶快感。

那阳具深深埋在他体内，粗壮的阳具撑的他肠道内无比饱胀，滚烫的触感放佛要把热度从肠道传至他全身。那硕大的龟头还专门挑着角度戳刺着肠道内的敏感处，让他想抑制不住的放声浪叫。

男人感受到了肠腔内穴肉在热切的吸允着柱身，明白怀里的孕夫也忍不住想要了，开始大刀阔斧地插进抽出，次次碾压过敏感点，但是并不粗暴，只是浅尝辄止，轻轻触碰。他听着吴邪那被压抑在掌背里的呜咽声，心疼地抽出他的手，换成了自己的胳膊，碰了碰他的嘴唇，示意他咬住。吴邪也没客气，心里带着气，恨恨地咬在了手臂紧实的肌肉上，刺激的身后男人“唔”了一声，报复性地在他身后重重挺腰，尽挑那肠道内脆弱的地方戳，也不知道是突然触到了什么地方，爽的吴邪拼命摇头，屁股一拱一拱，竟是主动要往那身后的阳具上靠，整个人都放浪起来了。

那个男人倒是被吴邪这不管不顾的姿态吓了一跳，赶紧撤出来一点，一只手伸到前面护住他的肚子，另一只手握住他的性器上下撸动，手法轻柔，十分熟练。吴邪被这前后刺激夹击的舒爽的不行，前面的性器被男人温暖粗糙的大手弄的极其舒服，享受了一会，一股想射精的冲动抑制不住地从下体传来，可是马眼却被身后那个讨厌的男人死死卡住，身后又不断冲刺，折磨的吴邪欲罢不能。离那灭顶的快感就差一步，气的吴邪不管不顾地直接冲身后的男人大吼：“张起灵！你丫的有完没完！快把手给我松开！”

身后的那个男人——张起灵，闻言倒是被骂的嘴角上扬，乖乖松开了手，吴邪“啊——”地叫喊出声，精关失守，后穴缩紧，把精液直直射向了墙壁。张起灵也被那搅紧的穴肉勒的不行，快速戳刺了一会，重重一插，又狠狠拔出，草草射在了穴外。

靠在墙上喘气的吴邪这回倒是回过气来了，恨恨地用胳膊肘怼着身后男人的胸肌，质问他：“你还知道回来啊？”张起灵到也不生气，宠溺地将他从墙上捞起搂在怀里，柔声说道：“我在公司想你想的不行，就忍不住先跑回来了。  
然后又有点好奇地问他，“你是什么时候发现是我的？”

吴邪瞪他一眼，气鼓鼓地说：“你捂我嘴的时候那一身的茉莉花香味我还认不出来吗？我自己的信息素我还能认错？笑话！”说完之后，他自己也有点想笑，趴在男人怀里乐的直颤，乐着乐着突然想起一件重要的事。他直起身，拉着男人的耳朵，在他耳边轻轻说了一句：“老公，我也想你了。”


End file.
